Sonic and Shadow Kill an Overseer/Goodbye, Brother
Rolls of some material were put on a short table, creating a small cloud of dust. Adrian stood on a stand, looking at his plans to bring more upgrades to his father's temple, as a means of making his temple great. He was now wearing a white Egyptian crown with gold lining called a Nemes, just like his father. Two servants were fanning him, trying to keep his condition cool. He spoke to his servants and Bob and George, the high priests, who stood nearby him. "Last night, the gods granted me a vision. I'm not merely going to restore this temple; I will make it more grand, more splendid than any other monument in upper or lower Egypt..." Just then, Norman entered, seeing many Hebrew mice carrying sandbags, pulling rope, and doing so much work, conditions were made much worse than the conditions set by Rathoug. Norman saw one mouse try his hardest to pull a rope, but a guard whipped his back relentlessly. Others were pulling ropes and a guard was just about ready to whip them. He gripped his whip tightly. Norman watched some mice pulling ropes to pull something heavy. He looked concerned. On his way up the sandy hill, he saw another mouse fall down, and a guard whipped the bag, popping it open and causing the sand to fall out of the bag. He tried to remember what Mousetoria told him that morning, but he began to doubt himself immediately. ☀He saw Ellis Gehrig and Wen Dong-Mei walk by, eyes closed and carrying a bag of sand. Norman felt very concerned. Adrian ran up to Norman, wanting to tell him about his point of view of what he was now doing. "Norman! Look!" Adrian told him. "Fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity." "Get up, old man!" bellowed Old Blind Joe, who oversaw Jemediah Fieldson on his knees, too tired and too weak to move anything at all. Adrian continued, "You know, Father would be so pleased..." "Put your back into it! Faster!" shouted Joe. Arden had a jar in her hands and wanted to warn Scotty, but he looked at them and tried to get back to work, using a nail and hammer to polish a stone pillar base. Norman was afraid, but Adrian tore his brother's eyes away. "You know, this is just the beginning. A gateway will open to an entire new city of white limestone, more dazzling than the sun. And here, a statue of statue of Hapi..." Jemediah was slow given his condition, but Joe was oblivious to this. He pulled him to the scaffold ground, yelling "I said, hurry!" "... two great column halls." Norman heard the whip crack again, and Jemediah screamed in pain, and Norman turned, seeing all this. "Stop it!" said a voice. It was Arden, wanting to stop Joe from lashing at Jemediah like a sadist. "Arden, no!" Scotty said. "Somebody's got to stop this!" cried Arden, trying to move towards Joe to stop him, but Scotty grabbed her arms, pulling her back and saying, "There's nothing we can do." The whipping started getting worse for Jemediah, as Joe started whipping harder. Norman got off Adrian's planning cliff and looked around, then up at the scaffold where Joe was still sadistically whipping Jemediah like mad, making Jemediah scream and cry out in agony. Well, this was just too much, even for Sonic and Shadow. They couldn't stand to watch the horror any longer and Shadow yelled as he and Sonic ran over to the towers, "Stop! Stop it!" Sonic then shouted "Leave that Mobian alone!" Hearing their voices, Scourge and the priests looked over and Scourge called to him, "Sonic, Shadow!" Sir Ffuzzy Logik was about to lay another lash on the old Mobian, but Sonic and Shadow shoved him and sent themselves and the slave driver to the edge of the scaffolding. Sonic and Shadow stood on the edge and kept his balance, but Ffuzzy Logik fell to the ground and landed with a crash. The Mobian Hebrews at the bottom all gathered around him, and a robot guard growled as he shoved them aside, "Out of my way, out of my way! Move!" He looked down at Ffuzzy Logik, and the guard lay limp on the ground under some broken rubble; Ffuzzy Logik was dead! The guard growled, "Who did this?!" The slaves wondered who killed the slave driver, and Espio exclaimed as he pointed up, "Up there! It's him!" Everyone looked up at Sonic and Shadow, and the hedgehog princes panted heavily, realizing what they just did. They looked behind them and saw the slaves gathering around. They all backed up in alarm, but Sonia and Manic stayed in their spots and looked at them with stunned faces. Sonic and Shadow looked at them for a second, then they took off and ran past them. Sonia tried to stop them and called out, "Sonic, you're highness!" She grabbed Sonic's shoulders and he, along with Shadow, looked at her with disbelief and started running again. Sonic and Shadow ran down the sandhill and Scourge came up to them and stopped them. "Norman, what's going on?" Adrian asked as he shook him. Norman shoved him away and started running again. "Norman!" Adrian shouted, but Norman ran down the streets over the Hebrew village and made his way to the city's gates. "Norman!" He heard a voice call from behind him and he looked over to see Adrian riding his chariot to him. He had Snowball and Khan stop the chariot in front of the mouse and stopped him. "Let me go!" Norman exclaimed and tried to get past him, but Adrian got out of his chariot and called to him, "No! Wait!" Norman stopped and turned to Adrian and said to him, "You saw what happened! I just killed someone!" He walked through the gate and Adrian caught up to him. "We can take care of that!" Adrian assured him as he caught up to him and put his arm on his shoulder. "I will make it so it never happened." Norman glared, "Nothing you can say can change what I've done!" Adrian tried to talk him out of it. He ran in front of Norman and said to him, "I am Egypt! The morning and evening star! If I say "Day is Night", it will be written, and it will be what I say you are!" He put his hands on Norman and tried to stop him, and said, "I say you are innocent!" Norman moved his hands away from him and exclaimed, "What you say does not matter! You don't understand. I can't stay here any longer!" He shoved Adrian away and started walking again. Adrian grabbed his shoulder and exclaimed, "Norman!" Norman turned to him and yelled as he grabbed Adrian's arms, "No! All I've ever known to be true is a lie!" He sighed heavily and said in an ashamed manner, "I'm not who you think I am." Scourge could not believe what he said and asked, "What are you talking about?" Sonic looked at him and said, "Go ask the man I once called 'Father'." He and Shadow made their way to the exit and Scourge called to them, "Sonic, Shadow?" The two looked at Scourge and the older hedgehog prince begged, on the verge of tears, "Please...." Sonic and Shadow gave their adopted brother, or brother in Shadow's case, a sad look and sighed sadly, "Goodbye, brother." They gave Scourge one last glance and took off. Scourge, with tears in his eyes, cried out to him, " SONIC!! SHADOW!!" But Sonic and Shadow didn't listen and they ran into the desert. They walked for days through the desert, through sandstorms, through the cliffs, and over the hills. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies